How many lines: Jsh27845's Series.
This is a page to see how many times has each character spoke. Confessional and song lines included but i specified for season 1 and 2 Part 1: Total Drama Clash of the Action 1st Julia: 226 lines. 197+29 CONFS. 2nd Flo: 196 lines. 159+37 CONFS. 3rd Wyatt: 188 lines. 152+36 CONFS 4th/5th Olivia: 146 lines. 125+21 CONFS. 4th/5th Brett: 146 lines. 124+22 CONFS. 6th Eric: 132 lines. 115+17 CONFS. 7th Nmet: 125 lines. 100+25 CONFS. 8th Richard: 114 lines. 98+16 CONFS. 9th Attica: 107 lines. 94+13 CONFS. 10th Isaac: 71 lines. 62+7 CONFS. 11th Paul: 69 lines. 55+14 CONFS. 12th Londoya: 66 lines. 55+11 CONFS. 13th Undulen: 57 lines. 50+7 CONFS. 14th Daisy: 51 lines. 46+5 CONFS. 15th Steph: 50 lines. 42+8 CONFS. 16th Mnet: 33 lines. 28+5 CONFS. 17th Yasmine: 30 lines. 25+5 CONFS. 18th Hannah: 26 lines. 23+3 CONFS. Part 2: Total Drama: The Clash Returns 1st Undulen: 231 lines. 209+22 CONFS. 2nd Steph: 218 lines. 192+26 CONFS. 3rd Olivia: 184 lines. 171+13 CONFS. 4th Brett: 158 lines. 143+15 CONFS. 5th Daisy: 130 lines. 117+13 CONFS. 6th Flo: 124 lines. 104+20 CONFS. 7th Wyatt: 123 lines. 110+13 CONFS. 8th Julia: 104 lines. 91+13 CONFS. 9th Isaac: 90 lines. 84+6 CONFS. 10th Hannah: 74 lines. 68+6 CONFS. 11th Nmet: 70 lines. 67+3 CONFS. 12th Attica: 68 lines. 63+5 CONFS. 13th(non competing) Yasmine: 64 lines. No CONFS. 14th Richard: 56 lines. 50+6 CONFS. 15th(non competing) Londoya: 51 lines. No CONFS. 16th Eric: 50 lines. 44+6 CONFS. 17th(non competing) Mnet: 15 lines. No CONFS. 18th(non competing) Paul: 12 lines. No CONFS. Part 3: Total Drama: Life of Iqaluit Confessionals and song lines are included. 1st Brian: 385 lines. 2nd Richard: 366 lines. 3rd Lacey: 327 lines. 4th Yasmine: 324 lines. 5th Attica: 250 lines. 6th Wyatt: 239 lines. 7th Mnet: 198 lines. 8th Paul: 195 lines. 9th Julia: 167 lines. 10th Londoya: 164 lines. 11th Steph: 142 lines. 12th Olivia: 97 lines. 13th Flo: 95 lines. 14th Undulen: 93 lines. 15th Nmet: 69 lines. 16th Daisy: 53 lines. 17th Brett: 50 lines. 18th(non competing) Eric: 29 lines. 19th(non competing) Hannah: 19 lines. 20th Isaac: 14 lines. Part 4: Total Drama is Outback 1st Jaclyn: 42 lines 2nd Joshua: 36 lines 3rd Jason: 35 lines 4th Mary Sue: 31 lines 5th Hannah: 30 lines 6th/7th Mia: 28 lines 6th/7th Sophia: 28 lines 8th Spencer: 27 lines 9th Marilyn: 26 lines 10th Lucas: 25 lines 11th Pierre: 23 lines 12th Benj: 22 lines Bold=ELIMINATED Part 5: Total Drama: Stars of the Seasons! 1st Wyatt: 443 lines 2nd Joshua: 438 lines 3rd Julia: 431 lines 4th Nmet: 412 lines 5th Paul: 389 lines 6th Steph: 381 lines 7th Jason: 356 lines 8th Marilyn: 330 lines 9th Mnet: 268 lines 10th Brett: 269 lines''' 11th Sophia: 256 lines 12th Pierre: 227 lines 13th Brian: 219 lines 14th Flo: 182 lines 15th Olivia: 151 lines 16th Attica: 98 lines 17th Richard: 77 lines 18th Lacey: 43 lines ' '''19th Hannah: 41 lines ' '''20th Lucas: 18 lines BOLD = Eliminated I update this every time i finish an episode. ~Staff~ 1st Chris: 357 lines 2nd Stacey: 123 lines 3rd Benj: 122 lines 4th Mrs McLean: 87 lines 5th Theodore: 64 lines Category:Total Jsh Drama Series